This invention relates to a temporary structure, that is, a structure which can be assembled and dismantled at will. Although many applications are possible, a contemplated use of the invention is for the amusement of children.
For many years, popular children's toys have included Erector sets, Tinker Toys, Lincoln Logs, and variations thereof which permitted children to assemble structures of various kinds. It is also well known that children enjoy larger scale structures that they can enter and play in, including tent-like and house-like structures.
Particularly in connection with such larger scale structures, it is highly desirable to achieve parts which are fairly easy to assemble but which, at the same time, represent something of a challenge to the skill and imagination of children.